


part of the same star

by tsunderestorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: "We’ve known each other since we were part of the same star. We’ll know each other when every star has died.”





	part of the same star

**Author's Note:**

> "See millenniums ago love / We were nothing more than stardust / Just the galaxy beneath us / You found me"

Noctis asks the question to no one in particular; to Ignis, maybe, or to the heavy woven yarn of the scarf he’d been lectured into wearing, to the constellations weaving their stories above their heads. “Why do you think we liked the stars so much? We were always out looking at them when we were younger.”

“Now, who says _I_ liked them?” Ignis asks. “If I recall, it was a certain prince sneaking out because of _his_ fascination with the stars, and I was but a reluctant accomplice. A scapegoat, if you will, in the end.”

“C’mon, Ig…” Noct whines, pushing him playfully. There’s no real force behind it, no real desire to do anything but lazily nudge him, to half-scowl at him even though his eyes are charmingly heavy with comfort. He’s unwilling to put too much space between their bodies in the February cold, relaxing into Ignis’ side as he sighs, dreamy and soft and just the way Ignis likes him. Softly, he adds: “Be serious.”

Ignis takes the stolen moment of vulnerability to pull Noct in tighter against him, to mold the lines of his body against his own. It’s muscle memory, the subtle way his own body shifts to accommodate the prince’s presence, to feel the smooth softness he’s maintained reconciling with the impressively hard angles Gladiolus has trained into his charge. Ever since he was five years old his body, his heart, his _soul_ has called out to be close to Noctis, has drawn him to a destiny where he’s hand-in-hand with the love of his life. Where he’s supposed to be.

“Forgive me my joke, Noct. I too have always loved the stars. Why, though...now that’s an interesting question. Perhaps as a prince trapped in a role he’s reluctant to fill, you sought escape or feeling alone, the millions of lights in your sky made you comforted. Perhaps in seeing a blanket of stars above us clear even on cloudy nights, I felt affirmed in my feelings for you. Perhaps, feeling safe and accepted with me, you wanted to share one of your favorite hobbies with me.” Ignis pauses, to let his words settle over Noct like a blanket, secure and heavy in the air. “Or perhaps, with something else to look at besides each other’s faces, we found it easier to get to know one another. Easier for us, maybe, to fall in love with the stars watching.”

Noctis relaxes against Ignis’ sturdy weight, his hand groping blindly for Ignis’ where it’s snugged against his hip. Lacing their fingers together he holds it tight, fingertips bare and cold despite his sleeves pulled low over his hands. “Sometimes I feel like you know me better than I know myself,” he confesses.

“That’s because we’re soulmates, love,” Ignis murmurs, kissing Noctis’ head before tucking it under his chin. “We’ve known each other since we were part of the same star.”

Noctis turns and buries his face in Ignis’ chest, warm and and welcoming as he’s always found it. Ignis can feel the way his nose scrunches at the pills on his scarf and, sensing Noctis’ desire for closeness, murmurs “Come here, dear heart. Let me hold you how I like.”

Noctis squirms into his lap easily, nestling himself between Ignis’ legs and letting himself relax into it, allowing himself to bury his face in the woolen lapels of his coat. “You know, ‘s not fair Ig,” he mumbles.

Ignis pets the top of his head, ruffles the messy tufts of hair that have dislodged from their styling as he burrows his face into fabric. “What’s not fair, little prince?”

“How easy it is for you to just...say this stuff. To just say something romantic, like I’d hear in some movie or something. ‘We’ve known each other since we were part of the same star’ and all that.” Noctis links his arms behind Ignis’ back and clings on, resting his cold-flushed cheek against Ignis’ chest for warmth. “This mushy stuff just comes natural for you. It...doesn’t. For me. Sorry.”

Ignis lets the silence hang in the crisp air for a few moments, running his fingers through Noctis’ hair as he soothes him, runs his hand up and down his back gently. This is his Noctis, shy when it counts and slow to speak, fragile and delicate in his arms in a way he isn’t around the others. He waits for him, waits for the soft sigh that proceeds the words he knows Noctis feels but can’t always say. “I feel like that too, you know. Like I’ve known you even longer than my whole life. Like I’m always _gonna_ know you.”

Taking Noctis’ face in his hands, Ignis looks into his lover’s eyes and sees the worry subside like the eye of a storm, give way to sudden wide-eyed wonder, to appreciation and _love_. “We’ll know each other when every star has died.”


End file.
